


A New Time (Re-Write)

by Padfootette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, alternative universe, pregnancy from rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five months pregnant Riley-Mae Verity Potter-Black (female harry) and seven months old Teddy Lupin get pulled through time by Loki to be used as a Champion to defeat the Avengers, but when Loki sees the vulnerable state she's in he goes to kill her and she ends up being saved by the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Warp

**Author's Note:**

> Changes to timeline: Voldemort was defeated when Riley-Mae (FemHarry) was nineteen, nearly twenty and she was captured a month after killing Voldemort, she was tortured and raped. Everyone who died in the Battle of Hogwarts dies when femharry is nineteen instead of seventeen
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to the right owners i.e. J.K. Rowling and Marvel. I have also adopted this story with permission.

Chapter One, Time Warp

Riley-Mae Verity Potter smiled down at the cute little seventh month old boy in her arms. Now people may think that the little boy was hers because of his hair and eye colour but in actual fact he was her godson who is able to change his features because of his Metamorphous abilities that he inherited from his birth mother Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks. "How about a cuddle before we both go back to sleep hey Teddy?" Riley-Mae asked the little boy who was clutched to her chest, smiling down at him lovingly as he held onto her pointer finger. 

She hadn't felt this at peace for months ever since the battle ended where she lost everyone she loved and cared for except for the little boy in her arms and Andromeda. A month after the battle she was captured by the remaining Death Eaters out for revenge because she'd killed their Lord. She was tortured and raped continuously within the three months she was held captive, but thankfully it wasn't multiple men who had raped her and so she knew who the father of her baby was, not that it mattered for he would never see her daughter if she had anything to say about it. She had managed to escape a few week ago and even now she was still suffering from some of her more serious injuries. The only thing that had made her feel even remotely better about was that fact that just as she had escaped she had managed to take out most of those who had tortured her, but unfortunately she had been unable got revenge on the one who had raped her.

A frown down turned her lips as she shook her head in order to clear her head of such morbid thoughts. That was all behind her now, she'd kept the baby as she couldn't bring herself to have an abortion and it wasn't her baby's fault, after all something good had come out of something bad. Riley-Mae smiled down at Teddy as he babbled back at her as she talked to him trying to soothe him off to sleep. As she stood up to place Teddy back into the cot at the foot of her bed, she was surrounded by a bright white light. The only thing Riley-Mae was able to do just before she lost consciousness was to hold little Teddy securely to her chest in a un breakable hold, ensuring the toddler was kept safe in her arms.

Riley-Mae came to slowly making sure to make any sudden sounds of movements to give away to anyone nearby that she was awake. Peeking her eyes open slightly and straining her ears to try and catch the slightest noise around her she realised that she was hurtling through time and space, eerily similar to how she felt when she used the time turner with her two friends in their third year. She didn't know how or why this was happening but she did know it was aggravating her injuries something fierce and she was worried about her two little ones. With that thought she held Teddy tighter to her chest as if to protect him, she hoped this unexpected trip wouldn't cause any harm to her baby or Teddy. She swore to herself that whoever had made this happen would be going down if anything at all happened to her two precious babies. Teddy stirred slightly and she did her best to soothe him in her situation. As Teddy quieted down once more they were enveloped in the same light as before.

* * * 

Loki Laufeyson was very happy and satisfied with himself. He had just completed a spell that would summon a champion from another part of the world to fight for him, one that had almost as much power as him. It didn't matter that the invasion had failed, he would succeed with this plan. He would use his magic and with the help of the magic of the tesseract he would hijack the persons mind and then enslave the world, with his champion by his side, depending on who it was of course.

But first he would start with the Avengers. Who were currently all stood in front of him staring at him like the compete idiots they are, except for his gormless brother Thor, who had realised what the spell actually was supposed to accomplish and had quickly informed the rest of the merry band of idiots. He scoffed as he saw them all shifting into battle positions as the bright light shined brighter in front of him. 

As the light continued to grow brighter Tony was appalled to see the form of a petite pregnant woman who had a small baby boy held protectively to her chest start to appear before them. The young lady immediately fainted as soon as the light faded. Anger coursed through his veins like nothing he'd ever felt before when he saw Loki start to raise his sceptre ready to impale the woman, no doubt because he deemed her as useless in the condition she was in. Thinking quickly Tony blasted Loki away from the woman with a well placed repulser blast. A satisfied smirk pulled at his lips as the so called God went flying into the wall on the opposite side of the room. 

Clanking over to the unconscious women he slips up his face plate and carefully picked her up frowning at how light she felt. He made a mental note to think over it later as he saw her eyes beginning to open; her brilliant green eyes framed by impossibly thick black lashes. She blinked up at him trying to focus her eyes holding the little boy closer to her before she fainted once again.


	2. Explanations

Chapter Two, Explanations 

Tony gently set the woman on his fancy sofa, at the moment he didn't even care that the piece of furniture was no doubt being ruined due to the dirt and blood that now covered his white leather sofa, it could always be replaced with a much nicer one later. Making sure the little boy was safe in the woman's arms so he wouldn't fall off the sofa he turned to the others. "Get him out of here!" Tony growled pointing to Loki who was sitting against the wall just watching them. He was pissed and he didn't want the God in his tower any longer than necessary and he could tell the others were just as angry as him. They were all livid that Loki had carelessly pulled someone from their own time, but what angered him more was the fact that he was going to kill her when he saw the small boy in her arms and her baby bump.

Loki lifted his hand, a spell on his lips ready to fight them as the Avengers advanced on him, but when he saw he was outnumbered he slumped in defeat. "If it's all the same to you," Loki says looking at Tony. "I'd like that drink now."

"You won't be getting anything from me reindeer games!" Tony snarled at him. "Take him to Fury." He ordered Natasha and Clint. "Thor help them get him to the helicarrier."

"What about her?" Natasha said nodding in the direction of the unconscious woman. "She's staying here," Tony said firmly glaring at her as if daring her to argue. "I'll get Bruce to check her over and once, and only once I'm satisfied that she, her baby and the boy is not harmed in anyway then we'll question her." He told them pointing to Bruce and Steve."Jarvis show them the way out." Tony said as he exited the room to take off his suit.

"Tony where did you go?" Steve asked, he had been gone for nearly twenty minutes which was much longer than what it usually took to take off the suit. "I went to get this from my room." Tony said holding up a large fluffy green blanket. Tony stopped in front of the sofa and really looked at the woman on his sofa. She was very pale, unhealthily so, with long, curly black hair that flowed down to about her waist. Tony knew from memory that her eyes were bright green, the most intense shade he had ever seen. She was fairly short, probably around five foot but no more than five foot two, she looked to be around 4 or 5 months pregnant, but if he had to guess he would say the latter. She was wearing pyjamas with a fawn and a rabbit on them, but he was worried about the number of scars on her body. 

Some were years old by the looks of them but some she had most likely gotten just before or while she was pregnant and that concerned him greatly, especially as he noticed her left arm in a splint and looking very red underneath. "Jarvis run a diagnostic scan on her and the boy in her arms to make sure there are no adverse affects." Tony ordered as he gently covered the woman and the boy. It was silent for a few moments as Steve, Bruce and Tony sat on the other sofa and one of the chairs that were placed in a U shape in front of the flat screen T.V. "There appears to be no adverse affects to either of them. The boy is seven months old and is in perfect health, but is not a blood relation to the woman. The unborn child is around five months along and seems to be progressing as it should be and was not affected due to Loki's spell either Sir," JARVIS informed them.

"But the woman seems to be in quite a bit of pain from her arm and a scar above her heart. I don't know what caused it Sir but it seems like an oval burn mark and that something had been cut from her chest likely from the object used to burn her imbedding in her chest. She also appears to have been tortured at some point due to her damaged nervous system. If I had to guess Sir, I'd say she's likely been held captive around five months ago, around the beginning of summer if her injuries are any indication."

"Thank you Jarvis," Bruce muttered in shock. There was a moment of silence as the three men seemed to be taking in all that Jarvis had said. "Jarvis....would you say....that the baby was...." Steve trailed off unable to comprehend all that had happened to the young woman before them. "That the baby was conceived while she was held captive Master Steve. I'm afraid that is the only possibility as the dates are too close, as the scan shows that it was forced."

"Thank you Jarvis, prepare the spare room next to mine." Tony said grimly. He couldn't comprehend what this young woman had been through as the more they found out the worse it seemed to get and she wasn't even awake yet. "As you wish Sir." Jarvis replied. It proved the state of shock they were all in for neither Bruce nor Steve argued that he was being presumptuous in the matter of setting up a room for her, in fact they seemed to agree with him. They sat in silence for another twenty minutes when they noticed her eyes start to twitch, signalling that she was about to wake up.

* * *

Riley-Mae slowly opened her eyes, squinting as her eyes became accustomed to the light. She groaned quietly as her head pounded furiously and her whole body ached. She felt a small body clinging onto her pyjama top and that was when everything came rushing back. Sitting up carefully she checked over Teddy to make sure he was alright and once she was satisfied that the sleeping boy wasn't harmed in anyway she started to frantically check for a sign that her baby was still alive. She slumped back against the cushions letting out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding when she felt her baby kick against her hand. 

"Mamma." She heard come from her right. Looking down Riley-Mae smiled brightly at Teddy brushing his now blue hair out of his face. "Hello Teddy." She smiled kissing his forehead causing him to giggle. She turned her head when she heard someone clearing their throat only to tense and pull Teddy closer to her as she took note that there were other people sat in the room with her. Three rather large, muscular and handsome men were sat opposite her "Hello." She whispered quietly not looking at either of them but at the green blanket someone had put over her and Teddy, all the while taking note of the room she was in and where all available exits were at from the corner of her eye, a habit she had picked up whilst on the run during the war.

"Hello I'm Tony Stark aka Ironman, this is Dr Bruce Banner aka the Hulk and that is Steve Rogers aka Captain America." The man now known as Tony Stark introduced with a grin.  
"Tony!" Steve hissed.  
"What? You're still in your suit and Bruce is only wearing ripped trousers and the outside of my tower is destroyed. I had to explain." Tony justified himself. Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tony's got a point Steve." He insisted not looking at Tony's smug look.

"Fine." Steve sighed before turning to the woman who was watching them in slight amusement, however he could see that she was still tense. Looking over the woman critically he did a double take when he saw that the baby boy in her arms now had bright blue hair. "How did that happen?" He asked pointing to the baby. The woman looked down at the boy in her arms whilst smiling softly at him, however it took a while before she answered and the three men could tell that she was debating on what exactly to say. "He's able to change his hair and eye colour, it's an ability he got from his mother." She explained with a sigh as though she didn't exactly want to give away such information. "I'm Riley-Mae Verity Potter-Black and this is my godson and now adopted son Theodore 'Teddy' Remus Lupin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Steve replied smiling but Riley-Mae could tell that it was more fake than anything as the smile didn't reach his eyes. Riley-Mae agreed amicably though secretly she was wary of them and inconspicuously moved closer to the back of the sofa but she refused to show it as she not only didn't want to upset Teddy but she also didn't want the three large men in the room to realise she was frightened. Tony shared a look with Bruce and Steve when they saw the young woman move away from them and try to blend in with the back of the sofa.

Clearing his throat softly so as not to startle her too much Tony got up from where he was seated and moved slowly towards her whilst she looked up at him warily, noticing this he stopped once he stood in the middle of the floor the coffee table the only thing separating them. "How about I show you to your room that's down the hallway, as you must be tired after what reindeer games put you through." Tony suggested. "I'm afraid we don't have a cot for little Teddy." Tony apologised as he helped her up off of the sofa once she'd agreed. "That's okay he can just sleep with me." Riley-Mae said as she adjusted her hold on Teddy who was already asleep. "Thank you for everything Tony."

"You don't have to thank me Mae." Tony said with a small smile as he draped the blanket over her shoulders. "Come, let's get you settled. If you need anything, anything at all no matter what time just ask JARVIS and he'll make sure you get it." Tony assured her.  
"Thank you." Riley-Mae said gratefully smiling up at him. She looked over her shoulder at the two men. "Goodnight." She called to them as Tony led her out of the room she heard the two of them calling after her. "Good night Riley-Mae, sleep well."


	3. Doubts

Chapter Three, Doubts

Tony was pacing around his room thinking about the day's events when Jarvis notified him that there was whimpering coming from Mae's room, concerned he went to investigate. Tony knocked on the door a couple of times but when there was no answer he slowly opened the door to see Mae crying in her sleep her head tossing back and forth on her pillow. Approaching the bed he carefully removed Teddy from her arms as he sat on the edge of the bed and tried to wake her. "Mae? Mae! Come on Mae wake up your safe you and Teddy are safe now." Tony said softly but firmly as he rubbed her arm as he didn't want to wake the baby that he held carefully in his arms. He rubbed her arm a bit harder and jumped when she woke up with a startled scream and scuttled away from him. "Hey, hey it's okay Mae it's me Tony. Your safe now the three of you are safe." Tony soothed moving a bit closer so as not to startle her, again. 

"Your safe Mae I promise." Tony assured the still frightened young woman. Instead of calming down like he hoped Riley-Mae burst into heart wrenching sobs not sure what he was meant to do exactly Tony carefully shifted Teddy into one arm as he moved closer to Riley-Mae and pulled her into him holding her awkwardly as he tried to soothe her. As Tony pulled her into his arms his scent filled her nose and her sea nymph started purring and jumping around in the back of her mind as she found her dominate mate. It shocked her that she suddenly stopped crying and just froze in his arms she didn't know if she was ready for that yet and why would he want a woman who had two children by different fathers. She was so confused, she didn't know what to do.

Feeling Mae freeze in his arms immediately started berated himself as he remembered what Jarvis had told them last night and rushed to soothe for least she have a panic attack or something. "Mae calm down. It's alright I'm not going to hurt you or Teddy or your baby I just want to help you. I don't know what it is but I've never like this about anyone, I just want to make sure your alright." Tony soothed. Pulling back Riley-Mae wiped away her tears smiling softly at Tony as he carefully passed Teddy to her as soon as he was in her send she immediately held him close to her chest to soothe her wrecked nerves ignoring the slight hurt expression that crossed Tony's face. "I'm sorry I thought I was back there." Riley-Mae said softly her shaking subsiding slightly.

"It's fine Mae you don't have to apologise. I know you don't have any reason to trust us given how you got here but I can assure you you're safe. Try and get some rest." said Tony smiling softly as he went to leave the room. "Tony." Riley-Mae's voice calling him back before he could leave the room. "Thank you."  
"Goodnight Mae." said Tony softly closing the door behind him. "Jarvis keep an eye on them and let me know if something like this happens again. Don't let anyone go in there unless Mae says so and could you order some baby things, hopefully that'll help her feel better if Teddy has somewhere safe to sleep." Tony ordered quietly so Mae wouldn't hear him if she was awake. "Will do Sir." Jarvis replied. "Thanks J." said Tony gratefully as he headed to his work shop to start tinkering there was no way he was going to sleep now.

Inside Riley-Mae's room she had not fallen back to sleep as she too could no longer sleep after the events that happened in her room; instead she sat up holding Teddy close to her as she thought over all that had happened. How could she have a mate and why now she wasn't ready for that and she didn't know if she ever would be. It was just her luck that she had to be a Sea Nymph and a witch. She didn't want a mate she could look after herself and her children like she had all her life, she had all the family she needed in her babies and Andy whom she was separated from Andy would have noticed her absence now and was probably going out of her mind with worry.

Even though she wasn't ready for a mate and doubted she ever would be she couldn't help but admit that she did feel something towards Tony and that she felt safe with him, the only man she felt safe with was her Godfather Sirius and now he was gone. She didn't know what frightened her more. After all she's been through could she really trust someone let alone a man? She didn't think so, but her Sea Nymph side disagreed with her and she didn't know what to do. Sighing she leaned more into the pillows all she knew was it was going to be a long night and an even longer day, a day she didn't want to see let alone start anytime soon.


	4. A New Home, A New Start

Chapter Four, A New Home, A New Start 

It had been a month since she'd been at Avenger Tower and Andromeda had found out where they were a week after they arrived. She had spoken with Tony letting him know all she'd been through in her too short life; after finding out Tony didn't run away instead he did everything he could to make her and Teddy feel safe and happy. Her life was so secure now and she and Teddy had everything they could wish for she couldn't help but fall for Tony especially the way he treated Teddy like his own son. 

Under Tony's dutiful care Riley-Mae soon healed from her ordeal at the Malfoy's if only physically but she was slowly starting to heal mentally, something Andromeda had picked up on in her regular visits. They had agreed to move to America permanently, Andromeda getting a small apartment not that far from the Tower. The renovations had been completed quicker then what Riley-Mae though possible and spaces for her and Teddy had been included in those plans, including somewhere they could learn magic without the electronics shutting down, Tony's answer was this was their home now too and he wanted them to feel it in every aspect of the Tower. 

It was things like that and the means he took her out too or when they spend time in the park together with Teddy made it hard for her to fight her slowly growing feelings and instincts towards the slightly older man. Now though she had just woken up from another nightmare of that place and knew she wouldn't be able to sleep again. She propped her myself up in bed soothing her baby as it kicked frantically inside of her. Her baby was now six months along and they would find out later that day what she would be having. Looking over to Teddy in his cot, she couldn't get over how fast he'd grown in the month they'd been here, her little boy was now eight months old and had been teething lately though now he seemed to be sleeping rather peacefully thankfully for the baby tether potion she had given him before they went to bed. 

Sighing as she knew she would not be able to sleep and she still felt so scared and isolated in this large bedroom. She wanted to be with Tony he made her feel safe and she needed that right now after her nightmare of that place. Calling out hesitantly she hoped the man wasn't asleep. "Jarvis." She called.  
"Yes Miss Potter-Black. Shall I fetch Mr Stark?" A voice asked as if from nowhere but everywhere at once. "I am an A.I Mr Stark built me. I sense your distress what seems to be the problem?" The A.I asked.  
"Where's Tony?" She asked softly.  
"He is in his lab," Jarvis replied.

"Would you like me to fetch him for you?" Riley-Mae shook her head stooping down to pick Teddy out of the cot as he started to stir, she realised he couldn't see her and answered softly soothing Teddy back to sleep. "No thank you can you direct me to him. I don't feel safe in my own." She admitted softly as if she was ashamed.  
"There is nothing to worry about no harm will come to you here myself and Mr Stark will see to that. Head into the lift down the hall and I shall take you to Mr Stark."

"Thank you." She muttered as she carefully shifted Teddy into one arm as she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders as it was quiet chilly, only when she was sure Teddy was settled and the blanket covered him as well did she head towards the door. She left her bedroom quietly as she didn't wake anyone up she made her way down the hall and into the lift.

Once Riley-Mae exited the lift Teddy who was now awake settled securely on her hip followed the directions Jarvis told her she came to a room at the end of the hall looking at Tony as he did some sort of dance as his new suit pieces flew at him, music could be heard behind the glass panels. She couldn't help but giggle as a piece of the suit knocked Tony onto his arse the pieces immediately falling off of him as he lay on his back though his head whipped round at the sound of her giggle. Turning down the music he opened the door for her. "Mae? What're you doing down here?" Tony asked as he let her in though there was concern shining in his eyes. "I couldn't get back to sleep so Jarvis led us here. Is that okay?" Riley-Mae asked nervously.

"Of course." Tony assured as he led her to the sofa in his lab. "Hello little man." Tony greeted Teddy as he sat next to Riley-Mae one arm going behind her in the sofa, the other he held out for Teddy to grab and making funny faces at the little boy laughing as he giggled happily kicking his chubby little legs in the air as he sat on his mother's lap. "You're really good with him." Riley-Mae mused happily smiling widely as Teddy giggled again before he looked up at her snuggled into her as much as he could with her baby bump. "Mamma." Teddy sighed happily as he looked up at her though he still kept a tight grip on Tony's hand.

"Hello little love." Riley-Mae said to Teddy running her hand through his thick hair and kissing his head softly. "I just want to make you and Teddy feel safe and happy. And this little one in here." Tony said softly as he stared mesmerised into her emerald green ones one hand resting on her bump. "I don't know if I'll ever be ready for a...serious relationship Tony not after..." She stopped shuddering as the memories came back to her no matter how hard she tried to hold them off. Realising she was trapped in those memories Tony wanted to kick himself but instead he pulled her into his arms making sure Teddy was still safe and secure as he started to soothe her holding her head against his neck.

"Shh. Shhh Mae it's okay you're safe nothing will happen to the three of you I'll make sure of that. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do okay? We'll take it at your pace. I just want you to know that I care for the three of you and I would like us to be a family if that's what you want?" Tony assured before finishing hesitantly as if he wasn't so sure he should have asked that. As he went to open his mouth to no doubt apologise a soft small hand touched his lips, fingers stopping him from speaking as his chocolate brown eyes met the emerald green eyes of the women he loved. "I would like that." Riley-Mae said softly smiling up at him.

"Really?" He asked hopefully his smile turning into a wide grin when she nodded. "Riley-Mae Verity Potter-Black the woman I have fallen head over heels in love with, will you be my girlfriend?" He rambled nervously. Riley-Mae giggled as she pecked Tony on the cheek. "I will and I'm starting to love you too." She admitted softly before kissing him softly but hesitantly at first on the lips, they pulled back after a few minutes when they heard Teddy giggling. "Oh you think that's funny do you champ." Tony asked smiling as he held Teddy above his head eliciting more giggled from the eight month old baby. 

"Dada. Dada." Teddy giggled again, Tony's grin if possible got even bigger he still couldn't get over Teddy calling him dada, the little man had started calling him that with no prompting a couple of weeks ago the more time he'd didn't with Teddy and Riley-Mae. "Yes Teddy I'm your daddy." Tony said as he threw the little boy into the air and caught him again Teddy screaming with laughter, his features changing to look like a mix of the two of them. He still kept the black hair but it became more messy like Tony's own instead of wavy like Mae's, he also had Tony's nose and Mae's eyes, chin and cheek bones. 

The papers had a field day the first time the family were out together getting some baby things for the nursery and Teddy's room a few weeks back, they'd published about Tony's secret family and the reason why he wasn't up to his usual play-boy tricks was because he'd started a family with a gorgeous woman with a British accent, on how they had a small baby with another one on the way which would be due in March. Neither Tony or Riley-Mae thought to correct them. Though Tony did try to keep them out of the papers as much as possible even went as far as to sue them for publishing about Riley-Mae. 

Riley-Mae smiled as she watched Tony play with Teddy as she thought back to all planning Tony was making for their first Christmas together. With that thought in mind she wanted to get the Christmas shopping done after her scan. "Tony." She called gathering his attention as he now held Teddy still on his lap as he turned to face her listening attentively. "Do you want to come with me to my scan? We get to find out what this little one is and I thought we could go do some Christmas shopping afterwards, get in the last few little bits." Riley-Mae asked as she thought back to a few weeks ago at the beginning of December where she, Tony and Andromeda had put up the Christmas tree and decorations Teddy watching fascinated from his play pen and how afterwards they'd all enjoyed s nice meal with a few members of the team.

"I would love to." Tony said happily as he kissed her chastely on the lips and held her close just enjoying spending time with his small family. He still couldn't get over all this strong amazing women had been through in the last few months if not years. In May she finally stopped the man who had terrorised her since her birth, then man who stole her parents and family from her but she'd also lost so much more of the little family and friends she had left and then in June she'd been kidnapped by one of his followers raped and tortured continuously before she escaped in September taking out those who tortured her but not the one who raped her. 

Only to find out in such a short amount of time before she could process what she'd gone through, that the man who had defiled her had also gotten her pregnant and she was three months pregnant. Sitting in a hospital bed with only Andromeda and Teddy to comfort her. The rest of the friends she had turned her back on her for carrying a 'Malfoy sprog'. And then two months later she was dragged here by Loki and almost killed along with Teddy. Just the thought of it made Tony's blood boil. He swore to himself that if he ever saw the man who had hurt her so or so called friends he works not be responsible for his actions. 

***

As it turned out they ended up doing their Christmas shopping before the appointment as they left far too early in Riley-Mae's opinion but Tony was just too excited more excited then her actually and she was excited to see her baby again and to find out what they were having but Tony, he was bouncy off the walls with excitement. With the last of the Christmas shopping done, the bags in the boot of Happy's car they headed towards the hospital for her check up and scan, Teddy fast asleep in his buggy as Tony pushed him with one hand the other wrapped around her waist. Entering the right clinic in the hospital they were surprised to find out that it wasn't as busy as she thought it would be and they didn't have to wait too long.

Tony had just given Teddy a little rusk biscuit to chew on, as he's not long woken up and not in a every good mood, the biscuit should keep him busy during her appointment they hoped. "Miss Potter-Black." A nurse called standing by the door, standing up with Tony's help Riley-Mae walked over to the nurse Tony following behind her with Teddy. Once she was lying on the bed with her shirt pulled up Riley-Mae held tightly to Tony's hand, his other hand pushing the buggy backwards and forwards to soothe Teddy, both their eyes locked on to the screen where their baby was. "The baby is looking healthy and has a strong heart beat." The nurse told them as she played the heart beat into the room, Riley-Mae laughed as Teddy stopped munching on his biscuit to look around for the sound. 

"That's your little brother or sister champ." Tony told Teddy happily a wide grin on his face. "Do you want to know what you're having?" The nurse asked smiling when both Tony and Riley-Mae nodded their heads enthusiastically and tears in their eyes. "Well congratulations you're ha having a little girl." She told them.  
"You were right Mae." Tony said happily as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Did you hear that champ? You've got a little sister so we have to keep all the nasty boys away from her like we do mummy." Tony said as kissed Teddy on the head as the nurse smiled at the small family. "I'll let you get cleaned up while I print off some pictures for you." The nurse told them as she pulled the curtain closed and handed Mae some tissue.

"I can't believe we have one of each now." Tony cried his grin still not dropping off his face. "I love you Mae." He said as he kissed her hard on the lips for a few minutes before taking the tissue and wiping her stomach clean for her. "Neither can I Tony I love you too." Riley-Mae said happily. Today was the best day of her life and she knew then in that moment that she could fully recover from all that had happened to her as long as this man was beside her, she knew that he'd help her just like she was with him and what happened during the invasion. 

In that moment she finally fully accepted him as her mate and felt the bond grow between them, she wasn't ready to consummate the bond yet but she knew this amazing man would be there for her and take baby steps if necessary and she loved him all the more for it. She finally had the family she always wanted and it was all down to Tony she didn't know where she would be without him. 

What should the daughter be called?


End file.
